Mortal Kombat: Next Generation
by XxXCrimsonIceXxX
Summary: Ever wonder what the earthrelam warriors do during the periods of peace inbetween generations? Well let's find out as this Generation will be more different then those before it. Please note I do not own any of the charcters protrayed in the story & it's purly fan-based. Mortal kombat is copyright of WB & Neterrelam stuido's
1. Prolog

**Mortal Kombat: Next Generation**

**L****ong ago nearly five hundred years to be correct there was a tournament called Mortal Kombat where the most strongest & skilled warriors of every realm would fight in one on one kombat the victor moving on while the loser's soul was absorbed into the being of one known as Shang Tseng. Five hundred years later, a lone shaolin monk known as Liu Kang entered the tournament as earthrelams champion along with special forces Soya Blade & actor Johnny Cage.**

**The tournament would prove harder than the three had first thought as they had to battle through those of many races ranging from Baraka of the Tarakan race, Kitana the princess of outworld & even Sub-Zero would hailed from the mysterious clan known as the Lin Kuei as they emerged in victory every time only to finally Liu Kang fought & won against Shang Tseng stopping Shao Khan from invading earthrealm for another five hundred years. Things in earthrelam have been peaceful & very tranquil for those whom fought a few short months eariler, or so they think...**


	2. Death of a Champion

**F****ive years have passed since earthrealm claimed victory in Mortal Kombat thanks to the shaolin monk knowen as Liu Kang as he settled down with the princess Kitana & started a life with her but, he wasn't the only one as Kung Lao liu's most trusted friend whome somehow became a woman during the eariler events of the tourament & had fallen in love with the powerful wind god Fujin had a young son a Demi-god bearing the powers of the winds named Fenrir whome trailed his mother like a little puppy had long strak white hair braided back into a french style braid with three golden clasps holding it in place & pale blue eye's which resembled pieces of ice when the sun hit them just right.**

**Kung Lao decided to vist her temple home with her son & husband by her side as she was greeted with a humble hug from her dear friend as Kitana stood on the stairs with a young boy holding onto the helm of her dress in a form of hiding as the young boy was Kin Kang the future champion & prince of outworld as kitana truned her head lightly looking down at her little son with a light laugh leaving her lips only to kneel down motioning with her head towards the three beings that liu was happily talking to. "Wanna go see them?" She asked, as Kin blinked furring his brow making a thinking like face then slowly nodded as Kitana stood back up leading her son towards the three standing near the front gates of the temple.**

**Apporching, Fenrir noticed the rather shy Kin as pale blue eye's blinked in bewerilment at how mortals acted around others as Liu stopped then truned to Kitana with a smile only to introduce them as she knew Kung Lao but, didn't know Fujin or their son whome bore the power of the winds as a slight laugh emitted from Kung Lao's lips as she felt Fujin's arm wrap around & the hand resting agaist her one shoulder comfertably as brown colored hues truned to her small son whome was still staring at Kin as she introduced her son whome walked up to the slowly shrinking shy Kin offering a hand in a form of greeting.**

**"Hello there." He said, with a smile appearing on his young features as a few rouge strands of white hair fell into his eye's surprising the young Kin whome slowly peeked out from behind his mother's dress & extended his own hand to shake that of Fenrir's a light pink of a blush appearing on his slightly tanned face as the smile on Fenrir's face got smaller into a softer kinder looking one as both mother's looked at their sons with pride only to start talking about sharing some tea as the two familes started to head inside Fenrir suddenly gripped his head as if a wave of dizziness hit him as he staggered slightly as Liu Kang told everyone to head inside & he would come in momentarily with Fenrir as the other's head inside Fenrir's headache sub-sided but, the one whome slowly stood back up wasn't Fenrir but, someone else intirly as those pale blue eye's were replaced with evil & demonic looking reddish purple eye's & a twisted looking grin on his pale face as Liu's face was one of sheer terror & shock at how such a sweet child harbored a dark & evil side.**

**Still grinning, Fenrir or the person whome had possessed Fenrir's body summoned forth the hidden power within that wasn't supposed to unlock til his 16th birthday but, somehow this 'being' or spirit however you call it seemed to unlock the hidden abilities easily as both hands & half of etheir arm were engulfed in swirls of wind only to form a large ball of the spiraling air as reddish purple eye's lit up hostlering the attack above his head white hair flying in the wind that swirled around his body "Lights Out Champion.." He said, in a soft yet very sinster like voice before throwing the ball at Liu as the champions body was engulfed in the deadily winds that tore him apart as easily as a pig in a slaugthering machine as limbs & blood went everywhere including on Fenrir whome just cackled as Liu wailed in utter pain only to grow slient as the winds sub-sided as everyone came back out only to see the horror of a confused Fenrir trembling in fear blood trailing down his face & clothing & the limbs of the 'Champion' throwen about the temple grounds.**

**Both Kung Lao & Fujin looked at each other knowing what they had to do as Kitana sheilded Kin from the horror as Fujin used his god powers to wipe Fenrir's memory of the events & basically everything since the day of his birth including his parents as with a heavy heart both informed Kitana to take Kin to america to live a normal life as they left Fenrir whome was blissfully asleep in the care of Kung Lao's master BoRi Cho before retruning to the relam of gods until both Kin & Fenrir's reunion when Kin would be 15 & Fenrir would be 17 years old.**


	3. Reunion

**Mortal Kombat: Next Generation**

**M****any years have passed since the death of earthrealms champion Liu Kang as within the peaceful temple of the Shaolin the young Demi-god knowen as Fenrir or 'Fen-Fen' to the many monks trained, slepted & ate in peaceful bliss unaware of the harsh realilty just beyond the gates of his peaceful home as this day he would leave his comfertable home & venture to the land knowen as 'America' where he would attend actual school as that scared him but, he couldn't disobey a command from his teacher & master as with a bag of clothing Fenrir embarked on his way to the new land where fate would surly have a surprise in waiting in the form of a grown Kin Kang whome was still very shy but, gained alot of friends some mostly after his mother whome he claimed was over 40 but, was never believed.**

**Reaching the place knowen as 'school' pale blue eye's scanned the old slightly cracked building making a disgusted look only to sigh softly his long white hair swaying left to right in the warm breeze walking to & up the stairs to the entrance entering the school & heading to the office as his information was taken & a scudale given as Fenrir bowed in thanks truning his heel & leaving only to catch the young reptionist saying how sweet he was as he found his locker quickily changing into a black uniform of the janpanese school style with the high collar making his way to class where the teacher paused to introduce him by writing his name on the board.**

**"Class this is a new transfer student all the way from the Shaolin temple in asia Fenrir Lao" She said, as he bowed in respect his white braid falling over one shoulder snaking down half-way of his body then went to take his seat next to Kin whome truned offering a hand in greeting which Fenrir took in a slight shy manner for he was very new to everything as class soon went very fast & lunch was apon them as Kin showed Fenrir around the school only to stop & have lunch in the cafe.**

**Happily chattering away with Fenrir slightly nodding every now & then to things Kin was saying he failed to notice the purple clad boy whome walked up to them saying hello to Kin whome was overly happy to see his friend aka the Prince of Outworld called Rain. The two had been friends since & before the death of liu Kang due to Kitana & Rain's guardian Jade being very close friends since little toddlers as Fenrir stared out the window ingoring the two completely only to be shooken from his thoughts by Kin whome expressed concren for his new friend as he wondered if Fenrir hated the school & wished to retrun home as pale blue eye's glanced over shaking his head lightly commenting he was fine & was just distraced by that action outside which was the local school buillies harassing a boy & his little sister as Kin sighed cracking etheir fist headingh outside followed closly by Rain & afar by Fenrir whome witnessed Kin fighting off the bullies whome ran off exclaiming they wouldn't forget this as the boy & girl thanked Kin then rushed off to enjoy their lunch.**

**Impressed by this act, Fenrir approched Kin a soft smile on his pale face which brought forth a blush from the shy male which got Rain protective of his dear friend & stepped inbetween the two refusing Fenrir to get any closer as he rose both hands in defense only to trun a sudden gust of wind wafted by both Kin & Rain in surprise as Fenrir left leaving Kin to vent at Rain for being overly protective. Walking towards the back of the school grounds Fenrir was suddenly stricken with a wave of dizziness causing him to stagger holding his head for about a moment or two only to stand up straight shaking his head softly wondering what the heck was going on only to walk to lone tree that stood leafless & jumped into it's branches resting comfertably as a soft breeze wafted through the area ruffling his strak white hair only slightly.**

**Meanwhile in the relam of the gods watchful eye's followed the three kids every move & asseting how the future would play out as calm & gentle brown hues followed her son with great pride as her attention was soon grabbed by Raiden her mentor & fellow guardian in protecting earthrealm from the forces of outworld as he informed her about her son's growing weakness to the evil presences that was dwelling within**


End file.
